Love Potion
by Heroe
Summary: Blame it on the pheromones. Response to prompt ten (impulsive) for SasuSaku Month. COMPLETE.


**Summary**: Blame it on the pheromones. Response to prompt ten (impulsive) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**LOVE POTION**

In the deepest depths of Anbu headquarters, the most secure site in all of Konohagakure bar the Hokage's residence and administrative center, were the laboratories for research and development. Only those with the highest level of clearance were allowed access since it was the hub for classified experimentation and innovation. This is where the best and brightest labored for the benefit of their village.

On this particular day, the hour was late and the occupancy of the laboratories had dwindled to one. Haruno Sakura was at her work station with eyes narrowed in concentration. She was bent over a test tube rack, cautiously preparing to funnel the liquid contents of a flask into the first of several small tubes. The open gas flame of a Bunsen burner flickered nearby.

Fluid was slowly and carefully streamed from one container to another.

Sakura was so focused on the task at hand, she failed to notice when a second person entered the room. It was not until that individual was within hair's breadth and spoke her name with undisguised annoyance that she became privy to her surroundings. With a startled gasp, she whirled and collided with the unexpected arrival. The concoction from the flask, which was now situated between the pair, came pouring out. It drenched the front of her and Uchiha Sasuke's garb.

"No, no, no," she was horrified.

Putting the flask aside, she hastily grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled his reluctant frame toward the safety shower. Once they were underneath, she released him and turned the water on full blast.

The prim and proper Uchiha did not appreciate the waterworks. "Shit, Sakura! What the hell?!"

His agitation increased when Sakura hurriedly discarded her lab coat and top, then started to remove his own. "Are you crazy?!"

"Be quiet, Sasuke-kun," she snapped. "This is entirely your fault!"

A glower was received for her cheek.

When both their chests were bared, Sakura seized the soap and proceeded to scrub them free of the spill. All the while, she muttered a variety of colorful words and phrases to describe Sasuke's idiocy. After doing everything she could to prevent a reaction from the mixture, Sakura shut off the spray and reached for a set of towels. One of them was rudely thrown in Sasuke's face.

"Dumbass," she insulted amid self-consciously wrapping the second towel around her upper body. Now that she had begun to calm, she was beet red at realizing Sasuke had just seen her uncovered.

Sasuke paused in the drying of his dark locks. "If you're finished dousing and slandering me, perhaps you'd be so kind as to tell me what the fuck is going on? What was in that flask?"

She glared. "Can't say. It's above your pay grade."

"If I was exposed to some lethal pathogen, you'd better make an exception," he threatened.

The threat fell on deaf ears.

"Speaking of pay grade, how did you get in here?" Sakura demanded. "Unless you earned half a dozen promotions since we last talked, you shouldn't be anywhere close to my lab."

"Hmpf," Sasuke arrogantly grunted. "As if Anbu or anyone else is capable of keeping me from my objective."

"And why, pray tell, is my lab your objective?"

"The dobe was worried," he evasively replied. "You haven't been home in two days."

Sakura gave a knowing arch of the brow. "Naruto, eh? Very generous, not to mention uncharacteristic, of you to take his concern to heart."

"The flask," Sasuke stubbornly repeated. "What was in it?"

"Fine," she grudgingly consented. "You're already breaking the rules, so I might as well add to the pot. We can go down together."

Sasuke sighed. "Don't exaggerate. No one besides you is even aware that I'm here."

"And not reporting you makes me an accomplice," Sakura pointed out.

"The flask," he reminded.

She suddenly issued an awkward laugh. "Um, about that flask..."

"Yes?" Sasuke warily prompted.

"It contained an agent that causes aromatic chemical compounds to be released into the air."

He blinked in confusion. "Meaning?"

"It affects certain pheromones," Sakura elucidated. "Androstenone and copulin, to be exact."

A tick developed in Sasuke's jaw. "Are you saying you dosed us with a sexual stimulant?"

She dejectedly nodded.

"How long?" he asked through clenched teeth. "How long until it takes effect? How long until it's out of our systems?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered with as much composure as possible.

"You don't know?!"

"It's new and this is the initial phase of testing," she rushed to explain. "We've only done studies on animals. Not humans."

Sasuke began to furiously pace.

"The concentration, duration of contact, solubility, and body part exposed will all play factors in the effect. Fortunately, our clothing acted as a protective barrier and we were able to cleanse ourselves rather quickly. Because of this, there's a very real chance that we won't be affected at all."

Upon completing her explanation, Sakura's attention was inadvertently drawn to the sculpted contours of Sasuke's back as he paced away from her. She gulped as heat pooled low in her belly. This did not bode well.

"So, it's absorbed through the skin?"

Sakura nodded again.

Sasuke pivoted and shot her a hard look. "Why were _you_ assigned a project like this? Wasn't there anyone else?"

She was utterly offended. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," he boorishly clarified, "someone that's not a virgin."

"Who said that I was still a virgin?" Sakura daringly taunted. In a show of defiance, her hands came to rest on the hips with elbows thrust outward. Her towel slipped as a result.

Sasuke's gaze dropped to the bared flesh. Then, giving a fierce expletive, he came to stand directly in front of her with three lengthy strides. A menacing aura emanated as he declared, "You'd better still be a fucking virgin."

"Oxymoron much? I-"

Whatever she had been ready to articulate was cut off by the harsh slant of Sasuke's mouth against her own. Sakura's shock gave way to pleasant surprise. Her arms encircled his neck and the pressure was returned wholeheartedly. This was not how she envisioned her first kiss, but it would most definitely suffice.

So lost in the sensations that were elicited by their newfound connection, neither sensed the approach of the Hokage and her assistant. Tsunade's intelligent, golden eyes flicked from the embracing couple to the sopping and abandoned clothing to the puddle on the floor to the near empty flask on the work station, and she easily deduced what had occurred.

"How long did Anbu report Uchiha Sasuke has been on the premises?"

"Less than fifteen minutes, Tsunade-sama," Shizune responded.

"Based on the quantity that spilt to the floor, fewer than fifteen minutes is too soon for a reaction to the agent. Wouldn't you agree?"

Shizune glanced from the flask to the puddle. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Really," the Hokage huffed. "Neither of these brats is as clever as they think they are."

"No, Tsunade-sama," Shizune acknowledged.

"Crisis averted then," the Hokage determined and set to depart.

Shizune intervened. "Should I have Anbu escort Sasuke off the premises?"

The Hokage's smile was far from innocent. "Have them wait ten minutes. It should prove more embarrassing for all parties involved."

"Tsunade-sama!"

**THE END**


End file.
